becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Magda
'Magda '''is an Abbess and a mentor to young Sadie, a novice lady bishop whom Magda feels connected to, because Sadie reminds Magda so much of herself when she was young. Magda is also a time traveler whose mission is to make certain that the Saviour of the Internet is born unto us. __TOC__ Early Life Magda is the future version of Sadie from another time period. She was once a perky youth named Sarah Ann Rogers who was told by her mother Bonnie that she will have a child that will change the world. To fulfil this prophecy, Sarah would have to join a Church run by an arch bishop called "Masked Bastard". Bonnie gave Sarah the name of the Church that the Arch Bishop ran. With this information, Sarah used a search engine and discovered the Church of Fatherless Time. She surfed the site before emailing the Arch Bishop. The Arch Bishop wrote back to Sarah asking her how she knew of the Internet Saviour. Sarah told him what her mother told her about one day "having a special child". Sarah chatted with Masked Bastard via IM for months, seeing the Arch Bishop as someone she could vent to. Finally believing that Sarah was the Chosen One, Masked Bastard sent her a MP3 message talking about how important her role was in the Church. But Sarah was aroused by his voice and responded by sending him pictures of herself half naked. The Arch Bishop reprimanded young Sarah for the racy pictures, which pissed her off accordingly. From that point on, Sarah never wrote to the Masked Bastard again. As her senior year in high school came to a close, Sarah strayed from the good path and got wrapped up in drinking, drugs and partying. Sexual Assault & Pregnancy Sarah ran afoul with popular girl Barbra Warren after Sarah witnessed Barbra's junkie kid sister Lydia Warren being assaulted by a drug dealer. Sarah called the police, but the dealer got away, so the police arrest Lydia for possession of crystal meth. The entire Warren family, namely Skinner Police Sergeant Kip Warren, was disgraced. Barbra plotted a terrible revenge against Sarah by setting Sarah up to be gang raped at a frat party after their high school graduation. The night of the party, Sarah was driven to the vacation home of Judge Roderick Herman Sr where his son, Rod Jr and his frat buddies put rohypnol into her drinks. Although Sarah fell out and was unable to move, she was still awake and aware of what was going on. She could only watch and cry out in horror as the frat brothers beat and raped her. No charges were brought against Roderick Herman Jr or his friends because of his father's connections in the criminal justice system. Sarah was disgraced, labeled a whore and tried to commit suicide by shooting herself, but a nun named Sybil stopped her. Sybil helped Sarah during her pregnancy since Sarah was ashamed to return home. Sarah had the baby without her parents knowing it. Since Sarah didn’t have appropriate shelter for the newborn child, she put the baby boy up for adoption. But the sexual assault changed Sarah forever. She became somewhat anti-social and had a deep distrust of men. She secretly turned to marijuana and highballs (mixed drinks) to help her forget about the ordeal. After moving to New Jersey and joining a local church mission as a nun, Sarah worked as a peer leader for troubled teen girls. Infanticide & Murder Although her life had taken a turn for the worse, Sarah couldn’t stop thinking about what her mother told her about the “Internet Saviour”. She came across an online ad called “Safety Not Guaranteed” which turned out to be a time-travel experiment by a group of aliens only known as Anonymous. She made first contact with the mass noun agent and asked to be sent back in time to stop herself from going to the frat party where she was violated. Anonymous agreed to send Sarah back, but told her that she had to wait until the Core Reactor of the time machine was safe for humans. Then things got even more chaotic when Sarah received news that her child had died. She returned to Ohio to bury her child only to be taunted online by the man who raped and beat her. She tracked down the father of her child meaning to only scare him with a gun that was loaded with blanks. When Roderick went for the gun, a struggle ensued that ended with Sarah stabbing Roderick in the neck with a hunting knife. Split in the Timeline Fearing the Skinner Police and Judge Roderick Herman Sr, Sarah called Anonymous and asked to be picked up. The alien collective removed Sarah from the earth and took her to their lab. Sarah asked Anonymous if she could be sent back to the moment she gave the child away. The aliens told Sarah that the trans-dimensional warp tunnel couldn’t send her back to that precise moment, but they could send her back to a period in time before it. Even though Anonymous warned Sarah that many of their subjects are altered by the raw energy of the Core Reactor, Sarah agreed to the terms and was sucked into the wormhole. When she came out on the other side, Sarah was forever stuck eight years in the past. The Core Reactor had permanently disfigured her turning her skin green and aging her body by 45 earth years. Upon arrival in the past, Sarah changed her name to Magda, after the Our Lady of Mary Magdalene Church mission that helped her get on her feet. Unknown to Magda at the time, she had created what Anonymous refers to as a "chrono-undulation", which is a clog in the cosmic timeline that obstructs any progression in Magda's life. It means that no matter what timeline she is on, Sarah Ann Rogers will be forever doomed to murder the father of her child. Magda's choice to flee from authorities also creates an alternate reality for everyone on earth on her original timeline where the Internet Saviour doesn't come and the world is thrown into Chaos and Havoc. (Also see: ''Split Timeline) Joining the Church After being faptized by Mystique B, Magda joined the Church of Fatherless Time. Magda later found her younger self and recruited Sadie before Sadie left home and repeated Magda’s mistakes. She also recruits Mistress Marge and becomes the Church Spokeswoman via the in-house radio station. (Also see: Highball Street) Other Shit Favorite Things The Human Cetepede, burning barbie dolls, creating new highball drinks Hobbies Having sex, drinking highballs, smoking weed Magda Gallery Sarah-searching.jpg|Sarah searches for Masked Bastard. Sarah-assult-MED.jpg|Frat Brothers of Alpha Omega Dur assault Sarah. Sarah-with-baby.jpg|Sarah kissing her baby good-bye. Sarah-murder.jpg|Sarah murders Rod Herman Jr Core-reactor.jpg|Sarah before the Core Reactor Magda-hides.jpg|Sarah Ann Rogers is no more... sort of. Stained-glass-magda.jpg|Stained Glass Depiction of Magda Category:Bishops of Bastard characters